


Just a little longer

by SpicyZSK



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cock milking, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Roll up roll up it's time to watch Lio drain every last drop of Galo's horndog soul, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyZSK/pseuds/SpicyZSK
Summary: “Is it the hand on your throat or the hand on your cock that’s making you whine like that before I’ve even done anything to you?”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 68
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Just a little longer

“Is it the hand on your throat or the hand on your cock that’s making you whine like that before I’ve even done anything to you?”

An assertive voice would typically be enough to make Galo’s submissive tendencies arise from their slumber, but never without a fight. A headstrong personality isn’t washed away in the bedroom in the blink of an eye just because somebody has told him to abandon it. The submissive in him was, however, telling him that there was no need to resist a firm grip around his neck. He wanted whatever Lio gave him. The level of utmost trust between them allowed him to put his mind at ease giving up all control to his quietly confident partner.

“Not even going to dignify me with a response? Or are you just too nervous because you know what comes next?” Galo gulps in response.

Lio had not long prior promised Galo that given he had been too busy to pay him all that much attention in the last two weeks, he would make up for lost time, and take Galo’s cock and milk it dry. It was perhaps a little kinkier than their standard affairs, but well within the realms of what Galo considered being threatened with a good time.

“Silence it is then. Let’s see how long that lasts.” Lio releases his grip on Galo’s throat and cock, and leaves him lying naked on his back. Placing himself down on his knees between Galo’s legs, he grabs his toned thighs and hoists his hips on to his. Galo’s immediate awareness of Lio’s stiff cock between his cheeks, concealed by his boxer-briefs, is quickly met with the distraction of Lio planting one hand at the base of his cock and then a second at the tip. In an agonizingly slow and rhythmic motion, Lio begins to stroke with both hands. For a moment, Galo remains tense, raising his neck and upper back ever so slightly forward to get a clear look at Lio’s work, before ultimately relaxing in a limp, submissive heap. He accepts his fate, and it would be so, so worth it.

Were Galo not so desperate, he may find Lio’s pace tedious. However, with so much pent up frustration just waiting to be let out, he couldn’t help himself from submitting to his own pleasure. Each torturously slow stroke feels as heavenly as he could have hoped, waiting so long to get any form of stimulation from his partner, and only now getting to revel in just how good the simple things, like a slow handjob, could feel.

Not content with keeping Galo pleased and comfortable on his lap, Lio places his other hand around Galo’s cock, with more than enough room to do so, and starts to get a little faster. The subsequent whines escaping Galo’s lips force Lio to question whether or not his patience was capable of avoiding its breaking point, fighting the urge to just treat him like a toy and overwhelm him until the sweet sounds he lets from his lips fill the room as long as it would keep him entertained. Instead, he remains pleased to just be progressively faster and faster stroking away at Galo’s cock.

As Galo’s conscience becomes aware of the fact he’s close, his moans become deeper and louder in sync with his body getting looser yet more active, writhing in pleasure as he knows full well he can barely take any more. A subtly malicious smirk forms at the corner of Lio’s lips. Knowing just how easily he could get a reaction out of such a desperate Galo was a powerful tool. He had promised him he was going to keep going until Galo was spent, and he could only begin to imagine just how intense Galo’s reactions would get.

Galo makes an attempt at rolling his hips in desperation, but angled on Lio’s lap, he can’t bring himself to do more than squirm just a little bit. His voice starts to crack as his moans peak, and his thighs spread either side of Lio begin to shake before clamping against Lio’s hips, clasping a large ball of bedding in both hands as he feels himself reach his climax, shooting his load over his well-toned stomach and up as far as his chest. As the last few droplets spurt down the back of Lio’s hand and down his cock, Galo’s stuttered moans and tensed body begin to subside. He takes a moment to savour the euphoria of finally getting his release after two frustrated weeks, intermittently twitching and moaning as Lio makes sure that every last drop that’s going to come out is let loose on Galo and down Lio’s hands. Just as his post-climax sensitivity begins to build again, Lio releases, and Galo pants from just round one taking his breath away. He had so much more in store.

“Feel good?” Lio trails a finger through the puddle of cum on Galo’s stomach and brings it to his lips, trying his best to ever so slightly fluster him while he’s still coherent enough to feel anything beyond pleasure.

“Fuck.” A single long, drawn out word is enough to get the point across. He starts to sit back up, and Lio orders him to stay put. He wasn’t even close to done, and Galo was going to be his test dummy to prove it.

Lio slides backwards, Galo’s hips naturally falling onto the bed. He places himself down on his stomach, between Galo’s legs, and takes the base of his cock with one hand as he had done prior. Between idly playing with his dick, teasing his thighs, and dirty talking, enough time passes for Galo to start getting fully erect again, and Lio is right back to his comfort zone.

Never letting go of Galo’s dick, Lio brings his lips right to the tip, circling it, slowly enveloping the head of his cock, circling his tongue around it, and watching Galo incidentally twitch or let out a grunt of pleasure, reveling in teasing him. He had to get him firmly in the mood. After all, it wasn’t all that easy to just make him go for round after round if he wasn’t in a completely heightened sense of necessity.

Content with tasting Galo’s precum on his tongue, Lio starts to work the rest of his shaft, making sure to be extra careless and sloppy with his tongue-work. Having made his cock ever so much easier to glide up and down with all the extra spit, Lio starts to bob his head further and further down his dick with each stroke, until his lips are reaching his fist holding the base. Lio makes an attempt at smirking before quickly moving on to sucking Galo’s cock in sync with giving him a handjob, happy to enjoy every last second of Galo slamming his eyes shut and burying his shoulders and neck into the pillows. The occasional drawn out ‘oh my god’ and ‘fuck’ mixed with Galo’s ever more frequent moans were all the signs Lio needed to know that he wasn’t going to have to do this for very much longer.

It becomes clear that once Galo is only capable of just saying Lio’s name over and over in varied but rapidly quickening tones that he could barely hold out anymore. Lio wasn’t sure if Galo really was just so sensitive he was finishing quicker, or if time was escaping him as he loses his focus on anything but satisfying Galo’s cock. Either way, Lio had absolutely no plans to stop before he could taste Galo’s cum on his tongue.

Galo makes it more difficult than it needs to be to finish him off as he gets close. He starts to try and grind his hips into Lio’s face, getting in the way of doing the job properly. He quivers and squirms, also stopping Lio from properly satisfying Galo the best way he knows how. Not content, he lets go of Galo’s cock, wraps both arms around a thigh, pins them apart and holds Galo in place. Galo’s cock was slick enough for Lio to switch to deepthroating him in an attempt to finish him off quickly and messily. Galo can barely contain himself as he feels his dick hit the back of Lio’s throat, feeling his sensitive head glide down the back of his mouth. His euphoria is short lived, wishing he could bring himself to last longer, but Lio’s skilled movements push him over the edge far too quickly, and he has to settle for feeling himself shoot his load down Lio’s throat.

Now sucking a little more intensely with each stroke, Lio makes sure to keep going until Galo’s dripping cock stops filling his mouth with its taste, much to Galo’s dismay as his sensitivity reaches a point of such intensity that all he can do is try to squirm away from Lio’s mouth. Content that Galo is spent, Lio pulls off and admires his work on Galo’s slick, semi-hard cock.

“You made that harder than it needs to be. It looks like I’m going to have to take matters out of your hands and into my own,” Lio says as he slinks off the bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Confusion would be one word to describe Galo’s mindset. Fear would be another.

“You fight back too much. I can’t have a dumb, sensitive little puppy of a man make it harder for me to please you. I know it’s already so easy, but I’d like to keep it that way. Put your arms up.” Lio turns around from the drawers he had been fiddling with, now holding a set of restraints in one hand and a bit-gag in the other.

“What’s the gag for?”

“What do you think? You’re going to get far too loud the more I play with you. I think it’s only fair that I try to keep you at least a little quiet. Can’t have you screaming so loud the neighbors hear, can we? Oh, I know you’d like them to hear it, but I have to be mindful.”

Galo shudders in response to Lio’s words.

Lio wraps the handcuffs around a slat in the bed frame, then cuffs Galo’s wrists to it. He sits himself down on Galo’s lap, straddling it, and gently pushes his neck up enough to get the strap for the bit-gag around it. After stuffing it into Galo’s mouth, he fastens the buckles behind his head and lets him gently relax his head into the pillows, now unable to fight back, and unable to vocalize. In reality, his wrists being bound wouldn’t do much to stop Galo’s restless hips from moving too much like Lio had claimed he needed to, it was just fun to have his submissive partner bound.

“Now.” Lio rolls off of Galo and returns to the drawers he had been digging through mere moments ago. “Here comes the part where I completely break your spirit. The part where I make you regret needing to have two weeks worth of stress taken out of you at once.” Lio pulls out multiple objects and dumps them between Galo’s spread thighs on the bed. A fleshlight, a magic wand, a bottle of lubricant, and a prostate massager. “I am going to have so much fun with you.”

Firstly grabbing the lubricant, Lio puts a small squirt on the tip of his index finger and starts to massage it against Galo’s hole. The chill sensation makes Galo twitch, before completely shuddering as Lio’s finger enters him, followed by another. Lio revels in the first few whimpers muzzled by Galo’s bit-gag.

Content with him being prepped, he replaces his fingers with the prostate massager and takes not a moments hesitation in setting it to the most intense level of vibration it can dish out. Galo’s entire body begins to feel the ripple of pleasure overwhelm it, shaking and tugging against his binds, only worsened by Lio putting a palm of lube and smearing it over Galo’s cock. With his dick just slick enough for his amusement, Lio places himself down on Galo’s chest, his ass grinding against Galo’s cock, and his neck nuzzling against Galo’s.

“I wanna see you get so desperate you shoot your cum on my cheeks without even having your cock played with. Be a good little desperate slut, Galo. Let yourself succumb to your pleasure and completely lose it.” Lio could get right up and personal in Galo’s ear to make his entire body feel the tingles of his hushed voice speaking filth. Knowing full well that Galo would grind his hips in desperation just enough to ride his toy to a prostate orgasm, Lio simply enjoyed the ride, lying on his torso, cuddling him and speaking the occasional word of filth into his ear, all while being a little tease, having fun grinding his hips against his stiff cock.

The muffled whimpers into Galo’s gag turned into poorly formed and incomprehensible words, shut out by the padded leather in his mouth. Growing more and more sensitive, Galo rode his hips quicker and quicker until his body sent itself into autopilot. Each time he rolled his hips, he pushed the toy deeper against his prostate and feeling as if the vibrations became more and more intense, until he completely lost all semblance of control. Lio let a contented smile spread on his face as he felt spurts of Galo’s cum shoot onto his ass, soaking into his boxers and glazing his lower back, making sure to overwhelm him just a little more my grinding that little bit faster against his dick.

This was where Lio could really unleash his more evil side in the bedroom. He could just keep the toy going inside of Galo and start to use his cock however he wanted to completely break him. After all, he had promised to keep milking Galo’s cock of every orgasm it had until it was shooting blanks. He had no intention to stop while Galo was still shooting his load every time without fail. His first means of positively ruining Galo was the fleshlight.

“You can fuck me another time when I can trust you to not get too rough. In the meantime, you should try just closing your eyes and pretending it’s me. Sure, cold lube and silicone doesn’t feel anything like me, but you’re probably too spaced out to care right now anyway. It’s a good look on you.” Lio sits himself back between Galo’s legs with his hips resting on his lap. With one hand wrapped around the toy and another pressed firmly on the top, Lio ever so slowly pushes it down until every inch of Galo’s cock is inside. He pulls it out slowly, pushes it down quickly, and then starts frenetically stroking Galo as he savours the sudden burst of, despite their muffled nature, loud moans and whines filling the room. With a prostate toy still buzzing away inside of him, Galo was straining himself to even have a coherent thought. Struggling against his binds so roughly that he would feel it in the morning, he makes a desperate attempt at retaining his conscience before reaching a point of overwhelmingness he couldn’t resist, succumbing to his desires and relaxing into acceptance. He gets closer and closer, barely able to take a moments enjoyment in how good it feels before he finds himself feeling more sensitive and more desperate. As he finally hits his plateau before his climax, he makes a desperate attempt to stutter out Lio’s name, in futility while gagged, only to get a wry smile out of the man he so desperately calls for. He wasn’t quite sure what he was calling out for. His mind didn’t let him think that far ahead.

Lio doesn’t really have any way of knowing that Galo has hit his climax when he reacts so intensely to every single modicum of stimulation. Stunned almost silent in overstimulation once he does reach orgasm, feeling himself let loose inside the toy, Lio remains unrelenting. It leaves Galo struggling to comprehend anything more than the sensitivity of every stroke against the head of his cock, and the heat of his cum being smeared down his dick, lucid enough to notice and yet his pleasure too abstract to properly react. Lio takes Galo going limp and motionless, whimpering incessantly as a sign that Galo had long since passed the point of climax and was running on empty with no will to fight back. Were Lio feeling particularly menacing, he would just keep going and let Galo lay there in his bliss for as long as he could take, perhaps internally trying to protest that he’s too sensitive to continue, while wanting to scream out and beg for him to keep going. Should Galo even find himself coherent enough to formulate words, that is.

“Poor thing. We still have plenty of catching up to do though. I’m sure you can barely pay attention to me speaking so I’m not going to waste any more time trying. Let’s just get right to the fun part.”

Lio eases off the fleshlight, chuckling as Galo’s thighs twitch around him in a last spurt of energy responding to his insane sensitivity. Putting it aside, he replaces it with a magic wand, the last toy he had yet to play with. Fitted with an attachment to wrap around Galo’s cock, all Lio had to do was put it on, plug it in, flick on the power, leave it at the base of Galo’s cock where he’s just that little bit less sensitive, and watch him suffer.

Galo’s exhausted self is shot back to life once Lio flicks the on switch. Able to let him enjoy it hands free, Lio nestles himself beside Galo, cupping his head in his arm and pulling him in close. He pets his hair gently, treating him far gentler than Galo would have been expecting by now. All Galo can do in response is whimper. The deeply intense vibrations rumbling through the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, tied in with the toy pulsating inside him, was a personal heaven that Galo could relish in forever. As much as he wanted to start shooting blanks to end his torment, he would be happy to let himself be forced to cum over and over by Lio, as long as it felt like this. The catch was that the wand was never really going to finish the job as long as it was the base of his dick, and Lio knew it. He was just enjoying seeing Galo suffer rather than trying to finish him off. If he wanted that, he could just bring it to the head and make Galo squirm as he’s forced through orgasm after orgasm until he can’t take any more. No, Lio just took comfort in knowing the longer he let Galo recharge for, the harder it’d be to hit his original target of shooting blanks.

Lio waits. And waits. And waits some more. All Galo can do is look him in the eye and whimper in desperation until he sees when Lio might potentially let him cum again. By the time Lio does decide he’s had his fun, Galo almost cries the instant he moves the wand up his cock and to his head. His emotions are quickly replaced with a return to overstimulation as his built up frustrations only take a moment to all release at once, shooting his load onto his stomach and trickling down his cock yet again. Lio continues to hold his wand to his head, forcing Galo through his overstimulation. He shifts to sitting on his chest to pin him down so he can’t fight back by rolling his lower body around. Before long, any fight is drained from Galo outside of orgasms. He climaxes yet again, a small trickle comes out. Lio forces him to take his overstimulation yet again, and the process repeats. A third time with the wand, and and a single small pool forms at the tip. By the fourth time Galo’s whines had turned to dead silence for long stretches mixed with the occasional incoherent babble. This time, however, he reacts as strongly as he normally would to orgasm, but nothing comes out. Job done. Lio had successfully managed to overwhelm Galo to the point he had nothing left to give.

Part of Lio said ‘keep going, he loves it.’ Another more reasonable part said that he should stop and finally give Galo some breathing room, let him relax, and try to nurture him back up to as close to 100% as he could. Naturally, he was going to be a little woozy for a long while afterwards, but he could at least make an attempt to bring Galo back to being himself. Generally speaking after 8 orgasms with minimal downtime, he was going to need a lot of care.

Lio removes Galo’s cuffs, removes Galo’s wand, and removes Galo’s prostate toy. He tries to get Galo to sit back up on his own accord, and after two strained efforts, manages to do so. Galo then quickly shifts to the side, away from an uncomfortable wet patch in the middle of the bed. After quickly unfastening the gag and taking it aside, trying to stop strands of saliva dripping down Galo’s chin and chest, Lio simply holds Galo. He pets him gently, reaffirming how well he did, how much he loves and cares for him, all with gentle touches over his body.

“You need a shower. Look at you.” Lio scratches at Galo’s abs where he had been toyed with for so long that his cum had dried up on him. “Think you can even stand up?”

“I want snacks.”

Lio is stunned silent by Galo’s personality suddenly re-emerging.

“Or maybe takeout.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you nutted you owe me $17


End file.
